ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/The OFIBTY Project: Fearlessness
Narrator: '''Last time on The OFIBTY Project: The theme was Romanticality. Some struggled with getting romantic. '''Shan: Justin, you struggled vocally and even on the video shoot you weren't getting it right. Narrator: '''Other two got the wrong theme, and decided to get sexy. '''Zach: This isn't a porno! You two need to be romantic, not sexual partners! Narrator: 'In the end, it was poor unromantic Justin who decided to quit because he couldn't handle to heat. Seven contenders remain for a seven arch episode on Glee, and that's all you need to know so far on The OFIBTY Project. ---- '- The remaining contenders sit in the Meeting Room -''' 'Tyler: '''I have been in the bottom twice now, not to mention in a row! '''Delilah: '''Yeah, well, I was in the bottom too, and it was the freakiest thing ever. '''Joey: '''What's it like performing for Brandon? '''Delilah: '''Nerve racking... '''Nasia: '''I'm just shocked Justin quit. '''Mark: '''Eh, good riddence. That's one more down. '''Joey: '''Come on Mark, that's a little harsh. '''Delilah: '''I agree with Mark. The less there is, the better. '''Confession Cam - Joey: '''A lot of the contenders are starting to show their true color, and it's sorta bothering me. *frowns* '- Robert enters the Meeting Room -''' 'Robert: '''Hey guys! I can't believe it's getting shorter each time. So the theme this week is something similar to Tenacity. It is....Fearlessness! '''Delilah: '''YES! '''Ellie: '''Feels awkward. '''Delilah: '*whispers* Don't worry pipsqueak, you might scrape by. 'Robert: '''The homework assignment is "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. You will discuss amongst yourselves who gets what lines, and choreograph for your fearless guest mentor. Good luck! '- Robert leaves -''' 'Joey: '''I'll take line one. '''Tyler: '''I'm going after Joey! '- The group discusses their lines -''' 'Mark: '''So everyone has chose their lines? '''Nasia: '''I think so? '''Mark: '''Lets practice. '''Confession Cam - Mark: '''I decided to take over as the choreographer since Justin left... '- The group practices -''' 'Delilah: '''I think this could've been better, Mark. '''Mark: '''Shut up! '''Tyler: '''There's no reason to argue with her! '''Mark: '''She started it, dude! '''Tyler: '''I'm not your dude. Just back the hell up. '''Mark: '''You want to make me? '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''It's the top seven, and all hells broke loose. '''Joey: '''Stop it, right now! *breaks Tyler and Mark up* '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I'm honored Tyler took up for me. *blushes* ---- '- Robert enters the Choir Room -''' 'Robert: '''Hey guys! So this weeks guest mentor knows how to play a fearless character. Please welcome the tough.... '- Guest mentor grabs leather jacket -''' '- Jacob Artist walks in -' 'Nasia: '''AHHH! Oh MY GOD! It's Jacob! *starts jumping around* '''Confession Cam - Nasia: '''It's my future husband, Jacob! He's even sexier in person! *squeals* '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''I wouldn't mind having a piece of that action. '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''Someone who's just like me. '''Jacob: '''Hi everyone. So this week is Fearlessness. I think the key to this theme is confidence and not being afraid to take a leap of faith. '''Robert: '''So your homework assignment was "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. '''Jacob: '''Awesome! '- The lights dim -''' '''Joey: Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,' ' I'm a woman's man: no time to talk. '-Jacob slushies Joey -' ' Tyler': Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around Since I was born. '- Jacob slushies a squirming Tyler -' ' Nasia': And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. '- Jacob slushies Nasia, and she happily takes it -' ' Tom': We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man. '- Tom starts to run from the slushie -' Mark: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. '-Mark shuts his eyes quickly -' ' Ellie': Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', '- Ellie gets hit -' ' Delilah': And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. '- Delilah gets hit, unhappily -' Nasia: Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. '- Everyone sits there soaked -' ' Everyone': Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive. 'Jacob: '''I'm betting no one here expected to get bathed in slushie. *laughs* Nasia, I really loved you. You took the slushie like a man! Good job! Tom, I was shocked that you decided to run. That was not a good move on your part. Delilah, you like Nasia took it with no pain. Joey, I could tell it threw you off a little bit. So just try and be prepared for those situations. Tyler, it really threw you off. You were really lost after you got hit... Ellie, you didn't really phase me in this performance. You took it, but you weren't really fearless, at all. Mark, I think it was smart on your part to shut your eyes. That stuff really stings, so good thinking! '''Robert: '''Jacob, who do you pick as the winner. '''Jacob: '''It was really tough, but in the end I felt that.... '- Camera flashes between Mark, Nasia, and Delilah -''' 'Jacob: '''Nasia was the best! '''Confession Cam - Tyler: '''Yay, Nasia won another freaking challenge. '''Confession Cam - Delilah: '''Was Jacob high? She did adequate. '''Confessiom Cam - Nasia: '''I'm so happy I get to have a one on one with the hottie, Jacob Artist! '''Robert: '''Congradulations on your second win, Nasia. You will get a one one one mentoring session with Jacob, and a stand out moment in the group number, which is... '''Jacob: '"Scream" by Michael and Janet Jackson. ---- Category:Blog posts